La sphère de pouvoir
by Axelanderya
Summary: Il existe une pièce au Département des mystères qui reste toujours verrouillée. Elle contient une force à la fois plus merveilleuse et plus terrible que la mort, que l’intelligence humaine, que les forces de la nature.


**Titre : La sphère de pouvoir.  
Auteur : Axelanderya  
Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK ROwling, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif.  
Résumé : ****_« Il existe une pièce au Département des mystères qui reste toujours verrouillée. Elle contient une force à la fois plus merveilleuse et plus terrible que la mort, que l'intelligence humaine, que les forces de la nature. » _Dumbledore ( OdP)  
Note : Certains connaissent peut-être l'ancienne version de la sphère de pouvoir ( je pense notamment à mon sale gosse préféré -) les premiers chapitres se déroulent avant le début de l'ancienne version, l'histoire globalement ne changera pas, elle sera juste un peu adaptée aux livres et ces chapitres que je qualifierai de "préquelles" à l'ancienne version se déroulent pendant l'été (au début) qui sépare la cinquième de la sixième année de Harry.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre un : Lente attente.**

Un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les volets de la plus petite chambre du 4, privet drive. Ce rayon éclaira bientôt le visage du locataire de la pièce. Les traits tendus, l'air exténué, Harry Potter quittait le monde des songes qu'il n'avait rejoint que peu de temps auparavant. Avec lenteur il repoussa les draps beiges et s'assit avant de regarder le réveil : six heures trente, il aurait aimé dormir encore un peu mais sachant que le sommeil lui était désormais interdit, il se leva et prit quelques affaires avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain sans le moindre bruit. La tante Pétunia ne se lèverait que dans une petite heure, de même que son mari, il ne fallait surtout pas les réveiller car, bien qu'ayant peur de lui, il n'en restait pas moins que les colères de Vernon Dursley étaient souvent synonymes d'objets volants et de cris à réveiller les morts.

Quinze minutes de douche plus tard, Harry retourna dans sa chambre sombre et s'assit sur le lit, hésitant entre essayer de replonger dans le sommeil sachant qu'il serait empli de cauchemars ou ne pas dormir et rêver éveillé, toujours avec les mêmes songes. Hésitant, il balaya sa chambre du regard : des livres entassés pêle-mêle autour du bureau, des vêtements éparpillés un partout, du parchemin et des plumes traînaient ça et là. Posée sur un bord du bureau, la cage d'Hedwige était vide, elle était à la chasse depuis la veille. Harry soupira et attrapa le rouleau de parchemin qu'il avait reçu une quinzaine d'heure auparavant : une missive de Dumbledore lui annonçant qu'il viendrait personnellement le chercher dans sept jours. C'était la dixième fois qu'il la lisait mais ne se lassait pas de ces mots, il les lisait et les relisait encore et encore, comme s'ils avaient le pouvoir d'accélérer le temps.

Sept heures arrivèrent bientôt, la tante Pétunia se leva alors qu'il faisait encore frais dans la maison et s'en alla préparer le petit déjeuner pour son mari qui, en ce début de juillet, travaillait encore. Harry attendit quelques minutes qu'elle soit en bas et bien réveillée pour la rejoindre. Elle ne lui jeta pas un regard lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine mais lui posa tout de même un bol et des couverts sur la table de la cuisine. Harry prit silencieusement son petit-déjeuner, si calme que l'oncle Vernon ne le remarqua qu'au moment où il rangea sa vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle. Harry remonta rapidement dans sa chambre et plutôt que continuer à se morfondre et se remémorer une fois de plus la mort de Sirius qui n'aurait certainement pas voulu cela, se décida à attraper plume encre et parchemin pour écrire à ses amis Ron et Hermione. L'inspiration mit un peu de venir mais une fois lancé, Harry écrivit sa lettre d'une traite.

_Chers Hermione et Ron,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien, je reçois quelques nouvelles du monde sorcier via la Gazette, ainsi Fudge a enfin démissionné, mais la plupart des nouvelles sont insipides et dénuées d'intérêt selon moi. Hermione une autre approche ?_

_Avez-vous des nouvelles des autres ? Neville, Lupin, Hagrid, l'ordre ? Dumbledore doit venir me chercher dans une semaine, l'attente va être très longue. Je me porte bien.  
Amicalement_

_Harry_

_Ps : j'enverrai cette lettre une fois Hedwige revenue, elle est partie chasser._

Voilà elle était bien cette lettre, ni trop longue, ni trop courte, elle ne semblait pas traduire la peine et la solitude qui l'habitaient mais il ne doutait pas qu'Hermione lirait entre les lignes, intelligente comme elle était. Pour occuper cette semaine qui allait durer une éternité, Harry décida d'aller se promener et profiter de la fraîcheur du matin, baguette en poche, pour commencer puis il ferait le grand rangement et étudierait quelques nouveaux sortilèges, oui cela devrait l'occuper un moment. D'un pas souple, il descendit l'escalier et quitta le domicile des Dursley pour aller il ne savait où encore.

Bien loin de la banlieue de little Whining et du monde moldu, dans un manoir du Shire, Draco Malfoy s'agitait. Il était bientôt huit heures, et, à cause de la réception que sa mère avait eu la mauvaise idée de donner la veille, il n'avait pas préparé ses affaires. Or Draco Malfoy détestait les retards, il aurait pu charger un elfe de maison de ce travail ce qu'il faisait habituellement mais aujourd'hui il n'allait pas n'importe où, en ce huit juillet, il se rendait à son stage annuel de Quidditch dans le centre de Flingway, le centre de formation national au Quidditch, les meilleurs joueurs d'Angleterre et certains internationaux dont Viktor Krum y étaient passés ou s'y entraînaient régulièrement. Et tous les ans depuis l'été de sa troisième année, Draco s'y rendait pour six semaines de stage, de pure folie avec ses amis rencontrés là-bas. Six semaines en complète autonomie entouré de personnes qui l'appréciaient pour lui et non pour son nom, à des lieues de Poudlard… Mais il allait être en retard, rapidement il rassembla ses effets, les plaça dans sa valise, attrapa cape, balai et ticket de train avant de descendre rapidement les escaliers, saluer sa mère, et avancer rapidement vers l'elfe qui le téléporterait à la gare de King Cross. A peine arrivé sur la voie de son train, il entendit des voix familières de jeunes gens aussi excités que lui à l'idée de repartir au centre. De Poudlard il était le seul, les autres venant de divers établissements magiques du pays. Cela avait ses avantages : pas de rivalités entre les maisons, aucune évocation de l'année scolaire ou du moins de tous les petits tracas et autres conflits qui y avaient lieu. Juste une entente bon enfant et six semaines de pur plaisir. D'un sifflement strident, le contrôleur rappela que le train allait bientôt partir et invita tous les stagiaires à monter dans le train ce qu'ils firent avec joie. Draco grimpa et rejoignit le quatrième wagon où son équipe avait élu domicile. La petite bande dont il faisait partie était composée de quatorze garçons et filles de plus ou moins un an son âge, divisés en deux équipes. Le centre fonctionnait ainsi, pour les stagiaires plusieurs rassemblant chacun deux équipes, l'uniforme noir et blanc de Flingway permettant la distinction des équipes. Il y avait des groupes « loisirs » et des groupes « sportifs » ces derniers ayant l'objectif de former les professionnels. Un stagiaire pouvant passer d'un groupe à un autre si les entraîneurs le jugeait apte. Il ne fallu que quelques heures au train pour arriver à la gare du petit village sorcier de Flingway. Ce village avait passionné Draco dès la première année par son agencement et son originalité entièrement tournée vers le sport national des sorciers. Tout ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport de près ou de loin avec le Quidditch y était représenté. Le musée du balai retraçait l'histoire du Quidditch à travers toutes les marques, tout les types de balai du monde. Le Comité National du Quidditch (CNQ) avait préféré ce village loin de tout au Ministère de la magie qui avait hérité d'une annexe. On venait de tout le pays pour visiter ce lieu consacré au Quidditch. C'était la troisième année qu'il venait ici et pourtant Draco n'avait pas encore tout visité. Et au centre de toute cette agitation le centre de Quidditch, de loin il ressemblait à un château médiéval avec de nombreuses tours, en s'approchant, on remarquait que les plupart de ces tours n'appartenaient pas au château à proprement parler mais aux terrains de Quidditch l'environnant. Avec une joie non dissimulée les stagiaires franchirent le pont-levis et gagnèrent leurs chambres, disposant de leur premier après-midi pour ranger leurs affaires, s'informer des horaires, de la composition des équipes et retrouver tout le monde.

Contrairement à Poudlard, ils n'étaient que deux par chambre, les murs et sols gris contrastaient avec les rideaux noirs et les meubles de bois blanc. Draco partageait sa chambre avec James Ewitton, un jeune homme brun aux yeux noisette de l'âge et de la carrure de Draco qui étudiait la magie à l'institut de sorcellerie de Londres en cinquième année. Ils étaient ensemble depuis leur arrivée au centre deux étés auparavant et ne s'étaient séparés depuis, ils occupaient le poste dans l'équipe : poursuiveurs, aile droite pour Draco, gauche pour James. Ils discutaient en rangeant leurs affaires dans leurs armoires lorsque déboula le troisième poursuiveur de l'équipe dans un virevoltement de cheveux roux. Ereyne Eawood était l'une des six filles du groupe, d'un an plus jeune que les garçons, elle n'en rivalisait pas moins de talent sur un terrain de Quidditch.

« Pas encore prêts ? On vous attend pour aller visiter le nouveau bassin.

- Ils ont enfin rénové la piscine ? Demanda James, surpris, je pensais qu'ils ne le feraient jamais…

- Et si, elle a été ouverte il y a deux semaines, vite ! On a rendez-vous à dix-sept heures avec les entraîneurs pour les nouvelles compositions d'équipes et horaires d'entraînements, il nous reste que peu de temps pour la visiter… »

Sur ces mots elle s'enfuit, ne laissant pas aux autres l'occasion de répondre, James et Draco se dépêchèrent de finir et rejoignirent leurs compagnons dans l'entrée. Tous ensemble ils se rendirent au bassin puis dans la salle de réunion afin de débuter une nouvelle année de Quidditch.

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**

**Axel.**


End file.
